The present invention relates to a motor and a compressor.
Scroll type or rotary type compression elements are adopted in compressors and the compression elements need lubricating oil since they are mechanical mechanisms. Therefore, an oil reservoir is provided on a bottom of a compressor, lubricating oil in the oil reservoir is led to the compression elements, and then the lubricating oil is returned to the oil reservoir through straight cut surfaces (referred below to as D-cuts since each of four surface cuts looks D-shape) provided on an outer periphery of a laminated stator core of a motor for driving the compression mechanism. The straight cut surfaces provided on the outer periphery of the stator laminated stator core are indispensable as flow passages for the lubricating oil flowing through a compression mechanism part, and the larger an area of the D-cuts, the easier the lubricating oil flows back, thus contributing an increase in material utilization rate. JP-A-2003-269335 discloses a construction, in which cuts are provided on an outer periphery of a stator core of a motor and a refrigerant flows through the core cuts between a casing and the stator core.
As a result of various experiments and examinations, a motor provided with D-cuts involves a problem of large vibration and noise.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor that can ensure a flow passage for lubricating oil as in the conventional art and involves small vibration and noise, and a compressor that uses the motor.